How does it feel?
by Namicchi
Summary: Kagami finds something which will make his life turn upside down. Written for KiKaga Day 2014.


**Beta: **Amanda-senpai  
**Warnings:** sexual intercourse in later chapters, language  
**A/N:** I know this prompt is overused and I didn't write anything 'new' or 'amazing'. This is just a simple story of how people can change with Kagami and Kise as main characters.

I wrote this prompt ages ago, I believe it was around June last year and since that time I haven't written even a single line, because I don't like cliches and this fic is going to be full of them. Sue me, I think KiKaga is perfect for this prompt and everyone needs something not overly complicated once in a while.

Happy KiKaga Day! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**How does it feel?**

**Chapter I**

"_Ah, Kagami-kun! Would you mind helping me a little?_"

Carrying the last of twelve heavy cartons to the container, Kagami curses his soft heart under his breath. He couldn't say no when his old neighbours asked him for help, right? He was raised better than that... Although his back and arms currently disagree with him. What is in these boxes? Dumbbells?

Kagami puts down the last carton on the pavement, breathing hard, his hair sticking to sweaty skin. If he knew he'd spent two hours carrying these boxes down he would have thought twice before agreeing to do this... Oh, who is he trying to fool? Of course he would agree, he would just eat something first. His stomach has been growling almost since the beginning.

With a sweet feeling of accomplishment Kagami turns back to return to his apartment to eat when something shiny catches his eyes. He stops, looking at one of the first boxes he brought down. Surely Tanaka-san wouldn't throw away anything precious, but she is old and her eyesight isn't the best – maybe that gold thing fell into the box and she didn't notice it?

Deciding that he cannot leave it like this, Kagami wipes his sweaty hands on his shirt and opens the box delicately, trying not to break the thin rope wrapped around the box to hold it from spilling its content everywhere. Inside of it is a small golden sugar bowl with flowers engraved on its surface. It looks expensive and old. Family heirloom, perhaps? Kagami takes it out slowly, careful to not destroy it – he wants to give it back to Tanaka-san after all.

The sugar bowl is surprisingly heavy for its small size, but Kagami thinks it's because of the material. The lid looks like the heaviest part of the whole thing – the teenager wants to raise it to check if there is something inside but decides against it. Holding the item like it was made from glass and with a heavy sigh, Kagami returns to his apartment. The lift is being repaired right now so he needs to take the stairs. Again. Fifteenth time this day. Gods, his legs are going to kill him and after that Aomine will kill him because there is no way he'll be able to play properly during their meeting in two hours.

"Tanaka-san?" Kagami knocks on his neighbour's door, muffling a yawn. Nope, he will lose to Aomine today if he's already this tired. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" After a few seconds the door opens, revealing the small face of Kagami's neighbour. Her thin lips curl into a smile when she notices who it is. "Kagami-kun, you finished? Come inside, I'll make you some tea, you're looking so tired. I didn't think –"

"It's okay, Tanaka-san. I only came to give you this." Kagami raises the hand holding the sugar bowl.  
"I thought you might have thrown it away by mistake."

The woman's dark eyes narrow. Kagami suddenly feels as if she is examining him – his coach, Riko, gave him a similar feeling the first time he met her. Before he can ask if something is wrong, Takana-san smiles, shaking her head.

"Oh no, young man. _This is_ yours now." The way she said that made Kagami think she thought it wasn't a coincidence he found that item. "Take it, please."

Kagami doesn't have time to argue with her – he is tired, sweaty and hungry – so he feels like humoring the old lady. If she changes her mind, he'll give it back to her.

"Thank you, Tanaka-san. I have to go now and –"

"You really don't want to come? I have chocolate cake, Kagami-kun! "

At the words 'chocolate cake' Kagami almost groans in delight but he knows that being as hungry as he is now he would eat it in one bite. It's enough that his friends know how much of a glutton he is.

"No, thank you, Tanaka-san. Goodbye." Kagami bows awkwardly – he's been in Japan for more than two years now and he still cannot bow properly – and then he quickly goes to his apartment to eat before leaving for his meeting with Aomine. He can take a shower after playing.

Kagami only wonders why the old lady was observing him until he disappeared out of sight on the stairs – only then did he hear the sound of closed door.

Old people and their quirks.

* * *

"You suck more than usual, Bakagami. Are you sick or something?" Aomine looks down at Kagami who is sitting under the basket and breathing hard.

The red-head only shows him his middle finger, scowling. It's not his fault he is so tired, okay?!

"I told you I had to help my neighbour." Kagami stands up slowly, feeling drops of sweat rolling off every part of his body. "Some of us have a life outside playing basketball and reading porn, you jerk."

"Tsk." Aomine spins the ball on his finger with a bored expression on his face. "How heavy could an old lady's old things be, anyway?"

Kagami shivers at the memory of carrying twelve huge cartons from the seventh floor to the ground floor. Aomine has no idea what he's talking about.

For a moment he wants to tell the blue-haired teenager about the sugar bowl, but remains silent. Aomine would probably laugh at him plus for unknown reason he's feeling like he shouldn't tell about that anyone.

"You know what, Aho? Stay here and play by yourself, I'm going home", Kagami snarls angrily, but the brief moment of panic in Aomine's eyes makes him regret it immediately. Only a few weeks ago Aomine stopped being a huge ass with his 'the only one who can beat me is me alone' catchphrase. Kagami promised Kuroko to help Touou's ace and play with him from time to time – it was surprising and a bit creepy to discover how similar and at the same time different Aomine and Kagami are – and he knows he wouldn't leave the blue-haired boy alone, not after learning about his loneliness and sadness. He has a too big of a heart, honestly. "I was kidding, jeez, don't make such a face." Kagami walks to the bench where he left his bag, Aomine following right behind him.

"I wasn't making any faces." Aomine takes his bag too and then puts his arm around Kagami's shoulders. The red-head has gotten used to it already. "We're going to Maji now. I promised Tetsu we'd meet there."

Kagami's stomach growls loudly. That quick dinner after helping Tanaka-san was too little for him.

Aomine rolls his eyes and playfully kicks Kagami's calf.

"Is there ever a time when you aren't hungry?"

"Shut up, bastard." Kagami pushes Aomine back, but without too much strength and his voice is lacking any negative emotions. "You almost eat as much as me! "

Aomine snorts, sticking a pinky in his ear.

"Well, if you consider my three burgers and yours fifteen as 'almost as much'... No wonder you failed your last math test."

Kagami's face explodes with red.

"Sh-shut up, you bastard," he mumbles, not looking at Aomine who had started to laugh so hard he almost bent over. Then, with a mischievous idea in his mind, he turns his head to Aomine and says "The last at Maji pays the bill".

Before the laughing Aomine registers what Kagami said, the red-head is way ahead of him. With an angry '_Bakagami, you shit! Don't cheat!_' Aomine starts running too and Kagami smiles a little. Maybe Kuroko's idea of them becoming friends wasn't so bad.

The idea of telling Aomine or Kuroko about that strange sugar bowl pops for a split of second in Kagami's mind before disappearing as if someone's hand removed it from his mind.

* * *

Kagami leaves the bathroom with a deep, happy sigh. He was finally able to take a shower, what a joy! With a towel around his hips and another to dry his hair, the teenager heads to the kitchen, humming a song he heard in the radio at Maji. Now when he is clean he can finally make himself something to eat. The burgers he ate with Aomine and Kuroko weren't enough for him.

He stops drying his hair when his gaze falls on the sugar bowl lying on the table in the living room. It was in a box with things which hadn't been – probably – touched in years. He should clean it and put somewhere safe so when Tanaka-san changes her mind he'll be able to find it quickly.

Kagami throws the wet towel on the couch to free his hands, eyeing the sugar bowl. For some reason he doesn't really like it. The design is beautiful, true, but there is something wrong about it.

Scowling at his own stupidity and promising himself to not listen to Kuroko or Tatsuya's spooky stories ever again, Kagami grabs the handles of the lid and lifts it up. Well, more like tries to lift it, because the thing seemed to be glued on. Surely Tanaka-san would tell him if there was something wrong with this sugar bowl, right? So Kagami tightens his grips, thinking that maybe he's more tired than he thought, and opens the sugar bowl.

For a moment he expects something to happen: lights to switch off, a thunderbolt to hit in the middle of the room, dark smoke to come out from the item. But the sugar bowl is lying innocently on the table, not moving or making any sounds.

_Geez, I'm an idiot_. Kagami turns to the direction of his kitchen, laughing at himself, yet deciding that tonight is a good night to sleep with the lights on, just because. Honestly, he sometimes truly hates living alone.

The teenager doesn't take more than four steps before he hears a melodic voice calling behind him: "Now this is what I call a view. Much better than last time."

Kagami stops, breaking out in a cold sweat. The door is closed and the room was empty when he walked into it, right?

With his heart in his throat, Kagami turns around to see who the hell is in his apartment, his hands curling into fists without him realizing it – he took part in many brawls in the States before, he knows how to fight.

There is no one behind him.

Relief washes over Kagami. He is the only person here; it was only his mind playing tricks –

"Boo!"

At the sound of someone yelling into his ear, Kagami jumps. Touching his ear as if to check if the source of the sound still there he looks at the figure before him. Standing where Kagami had been just a few second ago was a man: blond, with eyes the colour of rich whiskey, a little shorter than Kagami. His skin is very pale like he hasn't seen sun for a long time. He is dressed is some kind of a weird, half-transparent white vest with golden chains and bracelet around his wrists and neck and his pants... his legs...

In the place where the stranger's legs should have been, right under his knees, is a golden smoke connected to – the red-head follows it with his eyes, feeling like he's losing ground – the sugar bowl.

It's too much.

Kagami faints.

* * *

"So you are... a genie?" Kagami asks slowly.

He is sitting on the couch, pressing a bag with ice to his hurt head, fully dressed, mind you. After being woken up by the stranger and hearing his comment about 'stupid towels which don't want to fall down', getting dressed seemed like the best thing to do at that time. The stranger – Kise – is standing in front of him with a bored expression.

"Isn't that what I just told you?" The '_are you stupid?_' is clear in Kise's tone of voice. "You have three wishes, you cannot ask for more wishes et cetera, et cetera... I'm sure you watched_ Aladdin_ and you know everything.

"You mean that Disney's movie?" asks Kagami before reminding himself that this isn't what he wanted to say. He points a finger at Kise who raises an eyebrow. "Okay, who hired you? That special effect with smoke instead of legs was impressive and you changed your clothes very quickly," Kagami eyes Kise's dark jeans and red t-shirt critically, "so now tell me who wanted to do this joke. Ahomine? Or Tatsuya? This is something he would do..."

Kise snarls, putting his hands on his hips.

"Do you think I am joking?" His words are barely louder than a whisper and Kagami is surprised by the fury in them.

Kagami snorts.

"Please, as if I could believe –"

The rest of the sentence never escapes Kagami's throat. Kise snaps his fingers and the red-head realizes he can't speak any more. Kagami tries to shout, but it's useless – his voice just isn't coming out. He looks at Kise with wide eyes, starting to get afraid. As ridiculous as it sounds,he is starting to believe the blond is telling the truth.

Said blond is looking furious, his face dark and eyes glowing menacingly.

"Do you think I'm joking?" He repeats, closing in on Kagami who discovers that not only can he not speak, but he also can't move his hands and legs now. Kise leans forward, his face on the same level as the red-head's. "Do you think I like sitting in a sugar bowl, waiting for idiots whose wishes I can fulfil?" Kagami slowly shakes his head and Kise nods, a bit calmer now. Yet his aura is giving Kagami a threatening feeling and Taiga knows he shouldn't provoke this person more. "Now, I'll let you speak again, all right?"

Kagami nods. In a second he can speak again; Kise is still dangerously close and Kagami says the first thing that comes to mind:

"The genie in Aladdin was nicer than you."

Judging by Kise's wide eyes and lips parting in shock, he wasn't expecting to hear that. But instead of cursing Kagami by turning him into a frog – or worse: a dog – he starts laughing. Kagami cannot help it and smiles too. Kise's laugh is warm and pleasant.

"I cannot... believe you said that..." Still giggling Kise sits on the table in front of Kagami, wiping his eyes. "I'm one of the most powerful genies in the world and you –" He starts laughing again.

Kagami huffs.

"Sorry for not knowing how to behave in the company of... um... a mystical creature." For some reason saying that only made Kise laugh more. "Are you done yet?" Kagami feels the veins on his head pulsing in anger. Powerful genie or not, he won't let that asshole laugh at him!

"Yes, yes, I'm fine now." Kise takes the gold sugar bowl from the table and starts playing with it by throwing it up into the air and catching it. "I told you already that I know people usually need some time to think about what they want to wish, so..." He stops talking, cocking his head left as if he suddenly remembered something. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Kagami Taiga," Kagami tells him and, because he saw how Kise's lips curled into a smirk, he quickly adds, "Don't joke about tigers, all right? I'm tired of this shit."

"Of course," says Kise in a voice which tells Kagami he is going to torment him with tiger jokes later. "So... what you are going to do now?"

The 180 turn from 'one bad word about me and I'll kill you' to being genuinely interested and nice makes Kagami's head spin.

"Uh... I'll go make supper and then I'll go to sleep, I think. I have basketball practice tomorrow's morning."

Kise hums, touching his lips with a finger and thinking about something hard.

"All right then, you'll make me a meal and I'll go take a shower. I haven't had one since that girl in Italy found my sugar bowl. Or was it in Sweden? I was never good at geography." Kise stands up and pats Kagami's arm. "The bathroom is that way, right? I won't take long." And with that he disappears in a small cloud of golden smoke.

Kagami is sitting for a moment in a complete silence, cold water from the ice bag running down his arm. Was that... was that real? He found a genie? And said genie just... teleported into his bathroom and ordered Taiga to make him a meal? What kind of a sick joke this is? When he woke up by Kise shaking his arm he suspected he would hear something like '_Surprise! Your friends X and Y thought that small performance would be a great joke. Do you think so too?_'. But instead he was told that he found the 'home' of a genie – _a genie!_ - named Kise who will fulfil his three wishes and that he can take his time because this genie doesn't mind waiting...

The whole situation boggles Kagami's mind. On one hand he doesn't want to believe in the fact that Kise is a genie, on the other hand the blond took Taiga's voice and his ability to move away with the snap of his fingers. Not to mention Kagami is sure he heard a peal of thunder when a very angry Kise leaned towards him. He definitely can't tell anyone about this – he wants to play in the NBA, not end in a room without door handles, thank you very much. Wait. Didn't Alex once tell him than genies were evil creatures who loved to kill humans?

Gulping, Taiga decides to be a little nicer to Kise. After all he doesn't want the genie to kill him after he asks for his three wishes. Just what should he ask about?

Coming to the conclusion that he should just play along with Kise, Kagami tries to put down the ice-bag when he realizes Kise forgot about something.

"YOU BASTARD, I CAN'T MOVE!"


End file.
